


Koi No Yokan

by artificialmac



Series: Foreign Word Fics [14]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Adore loves music a lot, Foreign Word Fics, Gen, Music, Self-Love, fwf, music is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Koi No Yokan (Japanese)-The sense upon first meeting a person that the two of you are going to fall in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about doing a stereotypical love story for this word, but I decided to change it up. This fic is about Adore falling in love with music rather than another person.

It happens as one might expect, that is, completely out of the blue. At an old record shop, old wallpaper barely being held up by unidentifiable substances. It was by no means a romantic place, or not by the universally accepted definition anyhow. But to those that frequented the partially broken shelves, and the dusty boxes on the floor, it was the place they first learned to love. At least this was true for Danny.

He had become accustomed to the dust caked on to his shoes after every visit, even had grown to love it. Cigarette burns that lined the walls, floors, and any other flat surface, had become friendly acquaintances. Every bulb on the string of lights that was hung throughout the store had a name. He had memorized the spider web patterns in the corners. But the smell of the store was arguably the thing Danny loved the most. The mixture of cigarette smoke, dust, and old books filled his nose and lungs, stitched his clothes together, and surrounded his heart, pulling at it every now and then to remind him he was alive.

The intimacy at which he knew the store was one that rivaled any great rock and roll song. It hadn’t started that way though. Danny had been walking down a random street, when he had happened upon it. The sign was falling down, and the paint on the outside had been grafittied over so many times that there was no telling what any of the original words were. Never the less, it was the faint sound of a guitar that drew Danny in. He found himself pulling open the door. A wave of emotion hit him square in the face at the sights and scents about him. It was just an old dusty record store, but Danny could feel the energy radiating about the room. The music was clearer now, and Danny found himself transfixed.

A smile broke out onto his face, the kind that made you look positively insane with joy. He noticed an older woman standing behind a counter looking at him strangely, and he just smiled wider. She gave him another strange look, but the corner of her mouth twitched up in amusement. Maybe she had witnessed this before.

He still to this day had never heard her speak. She just handed him records to put on, and gave a knowing smile as he danced around each one. She played him everything from Frank Sinatra to R.E.M. He never found out how she knew he was coming, or how she knew when he was having a bad day, but without fail, she always had Prince playing when he came in.

It was a strange sort of arrangement. Every minuscule detail of his life had been confessed to her in one way or another. He received only a shake of her head or a nod and a smile. On one rare occasion, she laughed outright at a joke he made. The sound reverberated in his chest, deep and full of emotion. Danny made it his life’s goal to have her make that sound as much as possible. It was a strange sort of arrangement, but one that Danny wouldn’t trade for the world.

Until one day when he walked up, and there was no music coming from the store. He peeked his head in and a familiar, yet unfamiliar set of eyes greeted him. The confusion on Danny’s face must have been clear, because the figure gave him a knowing look. “You must be Danny.” The boy held out his hand. “I’m David, her son.” Danny shook it, still a bit confused. “I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but she has passed away.”

Danny’s world stopped.

The boy kept talking, but no sound came out of his mouth. Everything felt wrong all of a sudden and Danny couldn’t breathe.

“So what do you say?” Danny looked up at the man completely lost. “Do you want the store I mean? She wanted you to have it. I’m not really into this whole scene.” The man looked around at the walls Danny had called home with an air of amused disgust. He then looked back at Danny, who was still trying to process everything. “I mean if you don’t want it, I’ll just sell it.” Danny’s head shot up and he shook it vehemently.

The papers were signed that day, and the keys handed over right after. Just like that, Danny had come into possession of his version of the eighth wonder of the world.

It hadn’t been easy at first. Paying bills and keeping things running had taken a good amount of practice, but he got the hang of it after a while. He still blasted Prince when no one was in the store, and he taught himself guitar from Jimi Hendrix records. The partially broken shelves watched as Danny lived his dream, teaching others about music and showing them everything they were missing.

Danny had seen hundreds of people enter the store over the years. Some turned up their noses in disgust, others’ eyes shone. But on one day in particular, Danny noticed a young boy standing outside the shop, looking on in awe. The casual sway the boy had was subconscious, and so, Danny guessed, was his sudden lurch toward the shop.

Wide curious eyes browsed the dusty boxes, and stared in abject wonder at the sparkling lights hanging in the rafters. The boy noticed Danny smiling and wondered to himself: _Maybe he had witnessed this before _.__

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my series of foreign words with no english translation.


End file.
